Beginnings
by immafermata
Summary: Bobby has a high school reunion and Alex comes as his wife.  They are 'practicing for undercover work.'  Same old, same old.  Major fluff.  BA.
1. Ideas

**Disclaimer: **Dick Wolf still owns them, damn.

**A/N: **Well, I'm back! Here is another story. Yes, I know a very cliché, repetitive, predictable one, but a story nonetheless. :)

I'm trying to work on my writing, details specifically, not just flying by events and things. But, I'm not quite sure how well that will work out. We shall see…

This is coming straight from the head, so it might take some time to churn the chapters out, but I'll do my best.

For the purposes of this story Deakins is still there. I have no problem with Ross, I just like Deakins better. XD

Oh, and constructive criticism is always welcomed and wanted, as are reviews.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Beginnings**

It was late on a Friday night in the Major Casey Squad bullpen. Jimmy Deakins came out of his office, closed the door, and turned around. _Figures, _he thought _the only people left are Goren and Eames. _

He then walked over to their desks. They were so involved in what they were doing, they didn't notice Deakins come up to them. "Well, I'm heading out." He said to them. Both startled by his presence, they looked up. They realized it was only their captain and half listened to him and half did their work.

"Oh, goodbye, Captain." Alex Eames said.

"Have a nice weekend." Bobby Goren added. And with that they were both consumed again with their case.

"You guys should go home and get some rest." Deakins said.

Both detectives nodded in the affirmative, but he knew it just went right through them.

"Goren. Eames." He said in a stern voice. "You're overworking yourselves. Go home and get some rest… and that's an order."

"But-" Alex started.

"Cap-" Bobby said at the same time.

Deakins cut them off by holding up his hand.

"You are going to leave right now. And I am not moving until you do."

The detectives looked at each other. _Defeated _it read. They stood up. They were hesitant to pick up some files. Deakins noticed.

"Fine. You can take your papers with you, but only because at home you can conk out while reading them." He said with a smile.

xxx

Alex drove Bobby to his house. When she parked in front of his building he turned to her. "Do you want to come up?" We can go over the case and I can make you some dinner." Alex opened her mouth to speak, but before she could let anything out he continued again. "And yes, I know it's late, but we skipped eating and we need to eat something."

Alex contemplated for a moment and then turned off the ignition. "Sure."

When they reached his apartment Bobby went straight to the kitchen.

"Let me help with-" Alex started but was then cut off by Bobby.

"No, Eames, sit on the couch and relax, it's fine." Bobby said with a smile.

Reluctantly she went and sat. On the coffee table was Bobby's mail. On the top was a letter from a school. _His school. _She thought. She picked it up. The return address was Carmon High School Thirty Year Reunion Attn: Barbara Stein. _Hmm… _Alex thought _all of the other mail is open, but this isn't. He doesn't want to go? _She paused._ What am I talking about? Mr. Confidentiality doesn't want to go to a high school reunion. I should be more worried if he did. _She then smirked to herself.

After a few more minutes of looking around and trying to sneak in to help cook, dinner was ready. They sat in comfortable silence when they first started to eat. After a few minutes Alex wanted to ask him about the letter, but she figured he didn't really want to talk about it. She ended up asking about the case instead.

When they finished dinner Alex pressed to do the dishes while Bobby made some coffee. When they were done with their assigned chores they sat on the couch.

Spying the perfect opportunity Alex asked, "Not planning on going to your reunion?" with a wave of her hand towards the letter.

Bobby stopped putting his cup to his mouth mid-motion. "Oh, well, no actually I wasn't."

Alex decided to milk this for all it was worth. "Oh why not? Reunions are always so much fun!"

"Well, maybe for you." Bobby started. "Everyone showing off their husband or wife, talking about their children, and their fancy jobs. Sounds like some fun to me. I have no wife or children and I don't really feel like talking about my job, it would be odd, considering half of them probably have been arrested once in their life."

Alex stifled a chuckle. "You could embellish the truth."

"I would have a lot of fun with that, Eames." Bobby said sarcastically.

"No, really, you could become a whole new person, just for this reunion. It's not like anyone is ever going to see you again. You could totally lie about everything. Make up a wife, kids if you want, and some stick-in-the-mud job."

"You proposing something, Alex?" Bobby asked.

"What? Oh no, no, no, you can't drag _me_ into this." Alex said.

"Why? You're the one who came up with the _wonderful_ idea. We could make a game out of it." Bobby said smirking.

"No, no way." Alex said firmly.

"Common, we could use it as practice for undercover." Bobby suggested.

Alex let out a sigh. She knew he was never going to give up on this. She gave him a look that said _I hate you for putting me in this position._ "What exactly do you propose?" She asked.

"That we make this interesting." Bobby said simply.

"All right. I guess I'm game." Alex said with fake annoyance.

"This is going to be great." Bobby said smiling.

"I never pictured you the one to be mischievous and lie to so many people just to 'make it interesting.'" Alex said jokingly.

"Oh, you have no idea." Bobby said already planning.


	2. Planning

**A/N: **So, I just found out today that I have to go to Florida to help my Grandma and Aunt with my little cousins. I am leaving this Thursday and I am coming back August first. I have absolutely no idea if they have a computer down there. When I found out this information I almost fell on the floor, literally. I will try my hardest to get updates done when I am down there, but I can't promise anything. Worst-case scenario is that I don't get to update for three-ish weeks –cries-. But, when I come back I will have oodles of chapter updates because I will work on it nonstop. I sincerely hope that they have a computer. –worried-

ANYWAY, thank you all for the lovely reviews, they always make me happy. :) Here ya go! This might be the last chapter for a while. :(

* * *

Bobby stood up and began to pace around his living room. Alex had seen him do this many a time before. She knew that when he was done he would strike brilliance, so she waited until he was done to tell her his plan.

After a few minutes he stopped pacing and sat down again. "Okay, I have everything worked out." He said.

"Wow, everything only a few minutes, nice job." Alex said with a smirk.

He gave her a look and started. "Okay, now, first things first, getting off of work. We both have ample time to take; the only thing we have to worry about is how we go about getting off. I can obviously just tell Deakins that I have a reunion to go to. However, I don't think it would be very wise to tell him that you are coming as well. He might hit the roof. So, after I tell him you can ask if you can have time off as well. Give no reason; just say that without me you wouldn't be much help. It's very plausible, and besides it's not long, only four days."

"Okay, I like this plan so far." Alex commented. "But, what is this about 'making things interesting'?"

Bobby let out a light chuckle, laughing at his ideas. "Well, this becomes very interesting. I don't really want everyone to know that I am a cop, so I decided that I would like to be something else. You however can still be a detective. I don't know exactly what I would like to be. I was thinking perhaps maybe you could help me with that?"

"Hmm…" Alex said thinking. "To start, I don't think that I want to be a cop either. I would be called out for it and that is never fun." She thought for a moment. "I could be one of those secretaries that doesn't do anything for some big corporate guy." She said letting out a short laugh.

"Oh, I could definitely see you doing paperwork all day, your favorite." Bobby said smiling.

Alex lightly hit him on the shoulder. She then started speaking again. "And you…" She looked him up and down. "You could be… a columnist in a newspaper or something. Just say that you work under a penname and not tell anyone because it is 'confidential.'"

Bobby contemplated this for a minute. "I like the way you think. Very good idea. Pressing on. In other matters… we should either be engaged, or newlyweds. This is where the undercover work comes in. You know how engaged people or newlyweds are always all over each other right?" Alex nodded her head slowly, not sure if she liked where he was going. "Well, I was thinking… we could do that. Only, we would obviously have to restrain ourselves. You, from hitting me, and me, from withdrawing myself. This is the perfect way to work on undercover, and for self-restraint."

Alex gave him a questioning look, but then she started to really think about it. "Well, I guess it would be kind of fun. But, I think we should be newlyweds, they can act like that in public and nobody questions it."

"All right, no problems there." Bobby said.

"I just can't wait to be all over my _handsome, big, strong man._" Alex said clasping her hands together. Before Bobby could say anything she started talking again. "Oh, and one more thing. I know this is going to be _so hard_ for you. But, you can't call me Eames for this. That would be quite suspicious. And I, obviously can't call you Goren, that would make no sense, since I would be a Goren too. More self-restraint. I don't know if I can do it." Alex said jokingly holding the back of her hand to her forehead.

"I'm sure you can." Bobby said patting her shoulder. He then fell silent for a moment.

"Oh no!" Bobby said.

"What, what's wrong?" Alex said worriedly.

"Lewis… Lewis is going to be there. He knows that we're going to be lying. We won't be able to do it." Bobby said looking like a lost puppy.

Alex thought about it for a minute. "Well, we could just tell him what we're doing. We can trust him to keep a secret right? Right." She said answering her own question. "Anyway," She continued. "I'm sure that he's going to have just about as much fun with this as we are."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. It's just when he gets drunk, he lets to… let things… spill, if you will." Bobby said.

"Well, then, we just won't allow him to get that drunk. Or, we could always make him 'go missing' if he does get too drunk. I doubt that anyone would notice if he was gone." Alex suggested.

"As long as no one files a missing persons report…" Bobby said trying to be funny.

Alex slapped him on the arm.

"Since this is next Friday through Monday I suppose we should tell Deakins on Monday, just to alert him. And I'll call Lewis sometime this weekend. We're supposed to get together anyway." Bobby said.

"Sounds like a plan." Alex said. She then caught a glimpse at the clock across the room. "Oh, well, it's getting late, I should probably head home."

"You can always stay here if you want. I mean, it's not that late, but who knows how tired you'll be once you get on the road." Bobby suggested.

"I guess, if that's okay with you, that is." Alex said slowly.

"Of course it's okay with me. You are always welcome. You can take my bed, let me just get some blankets for me out here." Bobby said.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. Besides, it's not like you could fit on this couch to sleep anyway." Alex said firmly.

"Fine. I give up." Bobby said throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender. He went to go get some blankets and a pillow for her. He then went into his bedroom. She always left a change of clothes there incase they worked late on a case one night. He did the same at her house. He then came back out and gave her the things he had gathered. "Sleep tight. And, I make breakfast tomorrow."

"No, I protest yet again, you made dinner, I make breakfast, it's only fair." Alex said leaving no room for argument.

Bobby sighed. "Fine, we'll compromise, who ever wakes up first will make it."

"You actually have to sleep to wake up, so you better fall asleep, mister." Alex said.

"I will, I will." Bobby said walking towards his bedroom. "Night."

"Night."


	3. Getting Time Off

**A/N: **Oh my goodness, Hi guys! It's so good to be back. I was so busy the entire time. Not much going out, just constant babysitting. I only got two chapters written, but I suppose that is better than none.

I have so much to do. I got to go on the computer at the library, but only for a half-hour-ish at a time, so I couldn't do much. But I had 131 unread mail messages and like 99 of them are/were fanfiction. I got some deleted, but not much. I still have to read all those.

I also have to update my livejournal. I wrote something for everyday. So, that'll be a mechabig post as my friend called it. Oh, if anyone has one I'd love to be your friend. I'm wickedhpegh. Just tell me who you are, and that you friended me so I can friend you back. :)

Anyway, back to the story. I have no idea how the NYPD asks for time off like this, so let's just pretend this is how they do it. XD

I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy. :)

* * *

When Alex awoke the next morning she kept her eyes closed for a few minutes thinking. When her thoughts rolled around to the morning she remembered about breakfast. She sprung off the couch and ended up hitting Bobby squarely in the chest. She stumbled but Bobby helped steady her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alex asked Bobby trying to block him from getting to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make breakfast." He said shortly.

"No you're not. I believe the deal was whoever wakes up first. And I've been up for a good ten minutes now." Alex retorted.

"As have I." Bobby replied.

"Then I guess we can both make breakfast." Alex said coyly. Bobby was about to argue back but he let it slide. "Good. I'll make some pancakes."

"And I can make sausage." Bobby suggested.

"Sounds good. But what I really need is some coffee." Alex said.

"There is some already made." Bobby told her.

"God bless timers on coffee machines." Alex said pouring Bobby and herself a cup.

When they had finished their breakfast Alex took a shower and got dressed. "Well, I've got to get going. I promised my nephew I'd come and visit today."

"I should probably tell Lewis about our little plan today, anyway." Bobby replied.

xxx

"Hey Lewis!" Bobby said as Lewis opened his door.

"Hey Bobby!" They pulled into a quick hug. "Common in. You wanna drink?" Bobby nodded. Lewis disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and emerged with two beers. They sat on the couch.

Bobby took a swig. "So, Lewis, you're going to this reunion right?"

"Yeah, I am. Does this mean that Bobby Goren is going to go also?" Lewis asked smirking.

"Yeah, only there is a little catch." Bobby began. "Alex and I are going to be working on our undercover, which means that we are going to pretend to be married. We aren't going to be part of the NYPD. I'm going to be a journalist and Alex is going to be a secretary. Now, what I need you to do is promise that you will not tell anyone about our real jobs and life, okay?"

"I promise, man." Lewis said firmly holding up his hand.

"Even when you're drunk?" Bobby asked.

"I'll try my best. But you know, you and Detective Alex… together? I don't know."

"Well, firstly, it's not Detective Alex anymore. It's just Alex. And secondly, you can't let anything slip." Bobby said firmly.

"I will do my best." Lewis said.

"I sure hope so." Bobby replied.

xxx

Monday morning rolled around and Bobby was sitting at his desk nursing a coffee when Alex walked in. She smiled at the coffee on her desk that Bobby left for her. She sat down, took a few sips, and got out some paperwork.

After a few minutes she sighed. Bobby looked up. "I feel like a break. You want to tell Deakins now?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." They both stood up and started walking towards Deakins's office.

While they were walking they checked their game plan one last time.

"I'm just going to come outright and ask him." Bobby started.

"And then I'll ask him if I just can get the days off too since you're not going to be here." Alex finished. Bobby nodded. They were now at Deakins's door.

They knocked and Deakins looked up from his paperwork.

"You guys got something for me?" He asked.

"Well, no it's more personal." Alex explained. They stepped in the door and closed it. Deakins rose and eyebrow. "It's nothing that bad." Alex told him as they sat down.

After a moment of silence Bobby started. "Well, I was just wondering… I have a lot of days to take off, and … I have a high school reunion coming up… and I was just wondering… if I could take this Friday and Monday off and uh… not be on call on Saturday and Sunday?" He looked at Deakins sheepishly.

Deakins thought about it for a minute. "Bobby Goren going to a high school reunion. Never thought I'd see the day." He paused for a moment. "Well, I guess I don't see why not I suppose. You already talked about it with Eames?" He turned to her. "What do you think?"

"Oh, I think that it is a wonderful idea. He definitely needs and deserves some time off." She stated.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Eames, I'm sure you are going to have fun on all that paperwork you are going to do." Deakins said with a smile.

"Uh, well, actually Captain, I was wondering if I could take that time off too. I mean what good am I going to be here without Bobby?"

"I… don't think that I approve of that. I would lose my two best detectives for four days…. I don't think so." Deakins said.

"Well what about that time last year?! You gave us two weeks off!" Alex said very loudly.

"Those were different circumstances." Deakins said simply.

"Different circumstances?! Different circumstances?! What could possibly be different?" Alex said getting very aggravated.

Deakins was silent.

It then dawned on Alex. "Oh! I know what's going on! You think that we are sleeping together and we're going to take off time from work to do it!" She was seething. "Well, we're not. And if you of all people can't see that then-" Deakins then cut her off by a hand in the air. "What?! What could you possibly want to say?!"

Deakins sighed. "Well, what I would like to say is that I'm always the one defending you guys and these absurd rumors. I mean, yes at one point I might have believed them… maybe for a minute. Then I realized that you weren't. And I told myself that even if you were I wouldn't care as long as you kept it out of work. You guys are my best team. I really didn't want to lose you two for four days. And, just for the record, those _were_ different circumstances. It was after a long, tough case and you needed it. So, whatever you guys have cooked up this weekend I guess I'll let it slide… have fun."

Both detectives looked astonished.

"Uh… thank you Captain." Bobby said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm… sorry I blew up." Alex said apologetically.

They got up and went over to their desks in a haze.

"How lucky are we?" Bobby asked Alex.

"I know, I mean, I knew he defended us, but to say it like that… who knew?" Alex replied.

"We sure are lucky." Bobby said sitting down.

"Hell yes." Alex stated.

**A/N 2: **So, yeah, I know Alex gets real mad real fast, but whatever. And yes, I know she probably wouldn't bring that up, but it's my fanfiction. XD


	4. High School Sweethearts

**A/N: **Okay, so we apparently just decided that we are going to LBI. Because of my marching band and Rory's (my brother) football we will have no time for a real vacation. So, we're leaving tomorrow and coming back Monday morning. So, I will update a little sooner than I planned so you can have a little something while I'm away. :)

So, I have no idea where this story is going. I really don't. I have a few ideas; maybe I'll use all of them. :) Just bear with my horrible writing.

Oh, and I pretty much screwed myself over with this four day reunion thing. I have no idea what to have them do seeing as I've never been to a reunion. I was thinking maybe show the superlatives, now?, dancing, dancing contest? I don't know. Ideas would be quite lovely because I have no idea what they should do for four whole days.

Well, now that I've probably scared half of you off… here's the next chapter! It's a very fluffy one.

Constructive criticism and reviews are always loved and welcomed. :)

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday passed without much incident. Thursday Alex and Bobby finished the paperwork that needed to be done by four.

Alex looked up at Bobby. _Ready to head out? _It read.

_Now is as good a time as any. _He looked back.

They got up and started to gather their things. When they were about ready to lave Bobby said, "We should probably go say goodbye to Deakins."

"I suppose so." Alex replied.

They walked to Deakins' door and knocked. "Hey Cap." Alex said.

"We're heading out." Bobby explained.

"See you Tuesday." Alex smiled.

They turned to leave when Deakins spoke up. "Goren. Eames." They turned around. "What do you two really have planned this weekend?" He asked.

"Just what we told you." Bobby explained. "I have a high school reunion."

"And I wouldn't be much use around here. And besides I need a vacation." Alex answered with a smile.

Deakins rolled his eyes. "Okay, have fun." And with that they left his office.

When they got inside the elevator Bobby turned to Alex. "So, are you packed?"

"Of course. Are you?" Alex asked back.

"I've been for a while." Bobby said sheepishly.

Alex mock rolled her eyes. "Figures."

They got off the elevator and headed toward the garage.

"Well, do you want to come to my house tonight? OR should I go to yours?" Alex asked.

"Hmm… well, since you will be the one driving…" Bobby said with a big smile. "I suppose I should go to your house to make everything easier in the morning. If that's okay that is."

"Well, of course it is. I just invited you, obviously." Alex smirked.

They then got in the car and started to drive to Bobby's house.

"So, we'll drop by your house real quick. We can grab your stuff and then get some dinner. Then we can head on down to my place." Alex told him.

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby replied.

The rest of the car ride passed rather quickly. They talked about the past few cases that they closed. When they arrived at Bobby's house Alex parked the car rather quickly and ran inside. Bobby got his suitcase and put it by the door. He then grabbed a few books and papers. Alex insisted that she carry them down and Bobby carried the suitcase.

When they neared Alex's house they stopped at a Chinese store and brought some home. When they got inside they set their suitcases by the door for a quick escape in the morning and then sat down on the couch to eat.

"Do you think that Deakins knows anything?" Alex asked slightly nervous.

"No, and even if he did, I doubt he would really care." Bobby replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Alex spoke up. "What time do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"Well, they want us to be there at ten, so we should probably leave at say eight thirty."

"In the morning?! Well, so much for sleeping in." Alex said pouting.

"Would it be better if we got Starbucks?" Bobby asked as if he were asking a little child.

Alex's face lit up just like a child. "Only if you're buying." Bobby nodded and faked an annoyed look.

"You know, you're really rubbing off on me." He said.

"Oh, I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Alex said smiling.

They continued eating in silence. "So," Alex began. "Any high school sweethearts I have competition with?"

Bobby stared into space. Alex was not afraid because she knew that he was trying to figure out a way to say his answer.

After a moment Bobby started to talk slowly. "Well… in high school… I wasn't… well… I was kind of a loner. I mean, Lewis was pretty much my only friend. I mean… I had people I talked to, but none I confided in but Lewis. You see, I was one of those nerdy people that doesn't do anything but study. I was the classification of a nerd. I was always hunched over trying to be shorter, always had a book in my hand, I knew all the answers in class when I was called on, I didn't talk to anyone, nonetheless girls…. Not that I've really changed now. When I was at home all I could do was take care of my mother and do school work. I only had one date in high school. That was the prom. We didn't hit it off very well and she moved away anyway. So, to answer your question… no, you will definitely not have any competition."

Alex was silent. She wasn't sure what to say after that confession. It obviously took a lot for him to tell her that.

"Well, what about you Miss Prom Queen?" Bobby said trying to lighten the situation.

Alex blushed slightly, she was embarrassed at how much nicer her childhood was compared to his. She didn't want to make him feel any worse. However, Bobby was looking at her expecting an answer. She sighed. "Well… I mean, I did have a boyfriend or two. I was more of a tomboy. I played practically every sport there was. I honestly think half the boys were afraid of me. I really don't know how I got voted prom queen. I must've had some fifty-dollar dress. But, I never really had a serious boyfriend. Alex thought for a moment. "Wow, what lousy love lives we've had."

Bobby gave a half smile. "Even now."

They both chuckled softly.

"Well, it's late. We have to be up early. I call shower last." Alex said sticking out her tongue. "Here, let me get your night clothes."

Bobby started to situate himself on the couch when Alex came out with his clothes, a pillow, and a blanket.

"Oh no, do we have to do this every time one of us sleeps over? Take my bed, common." Alex insisted.

"No, no, no, you slept on my couch, I sleep on your. It's only fair." Bobby said sternly.

Alex recognizing defeat gave up. "You know, starting tomorrow we're going to have to get used to sleeping in the same bed. It would seem kind of suspicious for us to be the on top of each other newlyweds if we don't even sleep in the same bed."

Bobby laid down. "Yeah, I know."

Alex started walking towards her bedroom. She stopped abruptly, and turned to Bobby. "Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"At least try and get some sleep, okay?" She said softly.

"Okay." He replied just as soft.

"Night."

"Goodnight."


	5. Picnic

**A/N: **Hey guys, Jeeze Louise, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy lately. The real world sucks. Except when you see Spring Awakening! It was amazing. Everyone who hasn't seen it should go see it now.

Anyway, back on track. Thank you all so much for your wonderful ideas! I Think I'm going to try and incorporate all of them.

This chapter is soph24 and rindy713's fabulous ideas smushed together.

So, I was going to split this in two, but I didn't really like it. So, really long chapter.

Let the fluff ensue!

* * *

Bobby awoke the following morning at seven. _I'll let Eames sleep a little longer. _He thought. He then showered and got dressed. By seven fifteen he was done. _I know what I'll do now. I'll go get that Starbucks quick, come back here and make some breakfast. That would be nice. _

He then walked to the Starbucks, which happened to be only two blocks away. He got them both a very big cup of coffee and walked back. He was there by seven thirty. He set the coffee on the kitchen counter. _I should probably wake Eames up now so she has time to get ready and eat._

He then walked to her bedroom and kicked. "Eames." He said. Silence answered him. He knocked again. "Eames." Still nothing. He then opened the door and walked into the room.

Alex had the blankets pulled to just below her chest. She was lying on her side with her right hand under her head and her left sprawled next to her. From what Bobby could see she was wearing a spaghetti strap white shirt and her hair had been pulled into a haphazard ponytail.

"Eames." He said once more. She still made no response. He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. He waited for a reaction. There was a slight twitch in her face, but nothing more.

"Eames." He said a little louder. He then shook her shoulder gently. "Eames."

She then stretched her legs, took a deep breath in through her nose and opened her eyes. She then lifted her head up a little off the pillow. "Bobby? What time is it?" She said slightly groggy.

"It's seven thirty five. You should probably get up and start getting ready." He answered her.

"Why? I set my alarm for ten to eight. That gives me enough time to shower and drink some coffee." She explained slowly because of her sleepiness.

"Oh." Bobby said sheepishly. He instantly regretted coming into her bedroom to wake her up. He knew that when she was coherent enough to move he was going to get his ass kicked.

Alex was slowly regaining consciousness. She realized what Bobby was thinking. "Don't worry about it Bobby. Since you know I don't need an hour to get ready I'm sure you have a good explanation to come in here and wake me up."

Bobby faltered for a moment. Then he said, "Well, I was going to make some breakfast and I wanted to make sure you had enough time to eat."

"Well, that's very sweet of you. If that is the aroma of Starbucks coffee I smell then you are definitely forgiven." Alex said with a grin.

She then departed to the bathroom and Bobby the kitchen.

Alex walked into the kitchen a few minutes before eight. Bobby was setting the last plate of food on the table. Alex breathed in the heavenly sent of the food he had made. "This smells wonderful." Alex told him.

Bobby looked up. "Thank you, I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, I know I will." Alex said sitting down.

"So, what is on the agenda today?" Alex asked slipping some food into her mouth.

"Well, we're going to get there at ten. And then they have a picnic barbeque planned until about four. There are games and things to play. Then you can come to the dinner they have. It's not part of the ceremony, the food is there just if you want it. You are allowed to order room service if you don't like or want anything there." He explained to her.

They finished breakfast and then they were on their way. The reunion was to be held at Bobby's school. They were staying at a nice hotel not too far away. The picnic was to be on the school grounds since they were so big. Bobby and Alex spent the car ride talking comfortably while Bobby was giving Alex directions for how to get there.

When they finally pulled into a parking spot Bobby turned to Alex. "So, are you ready to be Mrs. Goren?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Anything specific we should do?" Alex replied.

"Well, to reiterate we should make it seem like we just can't wait for this to be over so we can go and jump in bed." He said.

"And you are a secretary and I am a journalist." Alex clarified.

"Right." Bobby said. He then pulled out a box from the glove compartment. "I think we will be needing these." He then pulled out two wedding rings. One gold band he slid on his finger. The other was a slimmer gold band with a diamond in the middle of it. He then gently took Alex's hand and slid it on her finger.

"Oh, Bobby it's beautiful!" Alex exclaimed getting into character already by putting her hand on Bobby's chest. She then burst out laughing at the girly of it all.

"See, now you can't do that. None of that." Bobby chastised her.

"I know, I know I just had to get one out before we started. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said picking her own words to reply with.

They both opened the car doors and stepped out. They walked towards the entrance of the gate. While walking they managed to link arms. When they got to the entrance they met Barbara Stein. She was greeting everyone and giving them their hotel room key as they walked in. She watched the couple walk up. She gazed at both of them as if trying to figure out who they were. She looked at Alex and not recognizing her she moved towards Bobby. After a moment there was a sharp intake of breath. "Bobby Goren?" She said very surprised.

Bobby looked quite surprised that she didn't remember him. "Uh, yeah. Hi, nice to see you, Barbara." He said shaking her hand. "This is my wife Alex." He said indicating Alex. The two women exchanged handshakes.

"Nice to meet you." Barbara said.

"Likewise." Alex smiled.

"Well, I'm so glad you could come. Here are your hotel room keys for later." She said giving two to Bobby. "If you go over that way we have a whole mess of chairs. We're going to welcome everyone before we let them go their separate ways. It starts at ten thirty, so you have time to mingle." She said with a smile and ushered them off to welcome the next couple.

"Mingle?" Alex said. "Little early for that. You want to just sit and see who comes to us?"

"Sure." He said with a grin. "You have no idea how close I was to calling you my partner back there."

"I noticed. I would have done the same thing. Good catch though." Alex told him.

"Wait, did I stop before I said wife because I thought I-" But then Bobby was cut off.

"No, you didn't. I just knew you had trouble with it." Alex said smiling.

They then found some seats to sit in. When they sat Alex slipped her leg under Bobby's to intertwine them. They talked for a few minutes before being interrupted by another couple. "Bobby Goren?"

Bobby looked up. When he saw who it was he stood up. Said, "Mike." And then shook his hand. Alex had since then stood up as well. She had her arm on Bobby's. "Alex, honey, this is Mike Phillips. He and I played basketball for the bit I played. Mike, this is my wife, Alex." Alex politely shook his hand.

"And I'd like you to meet my wife, Karla." They exchanged more handshakes. "So, Bobby, what are you up to now?"

Alex put a hand around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm a journalist for a magazine."

"Well, that's interesting." Mike said. "What magazine?" He asked.

"Well, I use a penname, and I'm not really supposed to give that out, so." Bobby said carefully.

"Okay, I get it."

At that moment Barbara's voice flowed throughout the park. "Hello everyone." The people who were standing found a seat immediately. "Welcome to the Carmon High School's Thirty Year Reunion." Everyone clapped. "We have an interesting few days planned for you all I am sure it is going to be a blast." There were more claps, but not as loud. Bobby and Alex zoned out a little while playing with their hands. When everyone stood up they realized just how long they were out of it. It was now noon.

Everyone headed over to get some food. When they had gotten theirs they went off to a secluded part of the park not to be disturbed that much. They sat down on the grass and began to enjoy their lunch.

"So, Mike, what is he like?" Alex asked.

"Well, he's kind of annoying. He's one of those people who will be all buddy-buddy with you and then go with some other people and pay no attention to you." Bobby explained.

"Oh." Alex let out. "I know the type. Gotcha."

They finished their food while greeting a few more people who had managed to stumble across them. By two they were getting pretty restless. Some of the older football players had started a game. They went to watch for a bit, but when they started to try and recruit people the slipped away silently. They walked around for a bit and found a small lake. They took off their shoes and dipped their toes in. They talked a little more. Faster than they could realize four o'clock rolled around and they found themselves headed for the hotel.


	6. Dropping In

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Real life is a bitch sometimes. I've had lots of marching band stuff going on. Then I had to start my summer reading. I finished two books, but I still have to read one, do a short essay on it , and do a math packet, so that sucks.

I'm not sure when I will be able to update next. Band camp is all this week. Monday through Thursday is eight am until nine pm and Friday we end at six because there is a party until ten. So, that kind of puts a damper on the whole updating thing. However, I have to get there early because my brother is there for football early, so I might be able to write some then, but I don't know. I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can.

Here is another chapter. Enjoy /essay. XD

* * *

Alex and Bobby headed towards the car. They got in and drove to the hotel, which was only two minutes away. When they got there they took their luggage out of the car and brought it up to their room.

"This room isn't that bad." Alex said getting herself settled in.

"You're right. It's actually pretty cozy." Bobby replied.

Then there was a knock. "Hello? Neighbors?" A voice called.

Bobby looked at Alex with a panicked expression. "That's Mike." Bobby said.

"In the adjoining room." Alex confirmed. "Great."

"Is the door locked?" Bobby asked while another "Hello?" was asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Alex responded.

Bobby froze. After a moment he did the only thing that he could think of. He put on hand on Alex's waist, the other on her shoulder and pulled her to him. He then began kissing her lavishly. His hands moved to her dirty blonde hair and began to tussle it.

Alex's mind went blank. _I am kissing my partner, Robert Goren. This is- _His tongue managed to slip into her mouth. She let out a moan. _No, I am kissing my "husband" Robert Goren. We are doing this for our undercover. That's it. _She told herself.

With one last "Hello?" Mike opened the door. He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon Bobby and Alex. One of Bobby's hands was holding the back of Alex's head, and the other danced around the hem of her shirt. Alex's hands were gently untucking hiss shirt. Mike gasped and said sorry, but it seemed the couple didn't notice. He hurried out.

As soon as the door shut Bobby and Alex pulled apart. Bobby fixed his shirt, and Alex her hair.

Bobby spoke first. "Alex, I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else to do."

"It's- it's fine Bobby, don't worry about it." Alex said trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I just- didn't think we've done anything "bad' yet. And I didn't really want to talk to him."

"Well, that's one hell o f a way of telling him that." Alex smirked. Bobby instantly became even tenser. "Chill Bobby, it was a joke. You need to lighten up."

"Well I'm-"

"Don't you say that you are sorry. I told you it was fine and I meant it. We're undercover, so to say. That's what we do. Now, no more sorrys or their _will_ be bodily harm done." Alex said sternly.

Bobby threw up his hands. "Okay, okay." He caught sight of the clock. "Do you want to go down to dinner or stay up here?" He asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment. "I think I would like to go down. We haven't seen Lewis yet. I want to remind him one more time to keep his big mouth shut." She told him. He nodded. "And I want to see Mike's reaction to what he just witnessed" She added with a short laugh. Bobby chuckled lightly. They headed down to dinner.

When they reached the dining hall they managed to find Lewis easily.

"Hey Lewis." Bobby said putting his hand on Lewis's shoulder. He turned around.

"Bobby!" He shook his hand and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"And… Alex." He said shaking her hand.

They both gave him a stern look saying _I know you were about to say detective and you better watch yourself, bud._

He threw up his hands. "Okay, okay, enough group glares. I gotcha. You want me not to say anything about it, stop acting like them." He laughed.

They all sat down near each other and chatted for a bit. Halfway though dinner Mike and Karla came and sat near them.

"Hello Bobby, Alex." Mike said nodding to them both. "And Lewis, good to see you again." They shook hands and Lewis smiled warmly.

"So, Alex, Bobby, I am- er- sorry for walking in on you before." Mike said.

Alex squeezed Bobby's thigh. _Should we play him?_ She asked.

He put his hand on hers. _Sounds like fun._

"Why Mike, what are you talking about?" Alex asked looking very puzzled.

Mike's face turned to utter conclusion.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked looking just as puzzled.

"Uh- nothing, nothing, forget about it." He said very quickly.

Alex and Bobby looked at each other. To everyone else it looked as if they were shrugging it off. But they told each other _That was fun to watch him squirm, perfect._

Karla quickly changed the subject realizing her husband's discomfort. "So, Alex what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a secretary in the Empire State Building."

"That sounds very interesting." Karla replied.

The rest of dinner passed without much incident. When dinner finally ended everyone said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms. Bobby and Alex managed to sneak ahead of Mike and Karla.

"Well, that was a fun dinner." Alex said.

"It definitely was." Bobby replied.

They then arrived at their room.

"I'm going to go get changed and get some sleep. I'm exhausted." Alex said. She went in the bathroom and got her pajamas on. When she came out Bobby went in. When he came out they both stood strangely by the bed.

"Well, I'll sleep on this side." Alex decided.

"Okay."

They both climbed into bed and kept very near each of their edges.


	7. Day Two

**A/N: **So, Rory had football at seven and I had to be at marching band at 7:45. My mom didn't want to drive Rory, come home for fifteen minutes, and then drive me to school, so she dropped me off at seven and I had half an hour-ish each morning to do this. What a perfect time!

These ideas are thanks to Soph 24 and The Confused One. :)

I was thinking about splitting this into two chapters, but ah, what the hell! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning there was a loud band in the hallway, one of the early risers dropped a heavy bag. This woke Alex and Bobby into semi-awareness.

Somehow throughout the night Alex had rolled into the middle of the bed, as did Bobby. Alex was curled up against him. Her hands were on his chest. He had is arm draped over her waist.

Alex let out a "Hmm" of delight. _Whoever I am up against is very cozy. _

Bobby gave a sight of happiness as well. _This woman fits perfectly into my arms. _

_Wait, _Alex's mind sharpened a little_ who am I up against?_

_Hold on, _Bobby thought _what happened last night?_

After a beat they both realized who it was.

_Bobby._

_Alex._

They both practically leapt out of bed. They stood facing each other on opposite sides of the bed.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"It's fine." They both said at the same time again.

"Okay, Goren, we have to stop this telepathy thing, at least once in a while." Alex said smoothing her clothes.

"Uh- yeah, you're right." Bobby stuttered trying to catch his breath from the adrenaline rush he just got.

They stood there oddly for a moment.

Then Alex said, "Um, I guess I'll go take a shower."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Bobby said sitting down on the bed with his back to her. "I'll go in after you." He said as she disappeared into the bathroom. He ran his hands down his face. _I don't know if I can handle three more mornings like that. _

When Alex got out of the shower Bobby got in. When he got out there was a tentative knock on the door from Mike and Karla's room. "Bobby? Alex?"

They looked at each other. Alex rolled her eyes. _I guess we'll let him in. _They told each other silently.

Alex crossed the room and opened the door. "Hello Mike."

"Hey Alex." Mike said stepping into the room.

"Karla and I were just wondering what you guys were doing today."

Bobby and Alex looked at each other. _We have options?_

"We have a choice in this?" Bobby voiced.

"Uh- yeah. You guys didn't get an itinerary?" Mike asked.

They shook their heads.

"Oh, well, Karla and I can give you one. We have an extra."

"Thanks." They said at the same time. They both tried not to laugh because their mind reading was as strong as ever.

"Well, anyway, today we can play football, go sailing, just lay around and watch, or any combination of the three." Mike explained.

"Sounds fun." Alex told him.

"We'll think it over and let you know." Bobby said.

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye guys." Mike said going back to his room.

"So, Alex asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I think any would be fine." Bobby answered.

"Same here, they all sound appealing." Alex agreed.

"Well, we could do all three, play some football, cool off and go sailing, and then lie around." Bobby suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Alex told him.

"Do you want to go tell Mike?" Bobby asked.

"Me? Psh, no that guy annoys me." Alex said.

"Well, he annoys me too." Bobby sighed.

"I have an idea. How about we don't tell him unless he comes back asking." Alex reasoned.

"Perfect." Bobby said.

Alex's stomach then growled. "Well, I guess we should head down to breakfast."

During breakfast they met up with Lewis and a friend of his, Drew. They talked for a bit and then Mike and Karla came and sat down by them. Everyone inwardly sighed.

"Hey guys. So, do you know what you're doing today?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we're going to play football, go sailing and then hang around." Bobby answered.

"Sounds like fun, incorporating everything in one. Nice." Mike replied.

"Well, we'd best be off." Karla said.

Everyone chorused a goodbye.

"I love how he asked you guys what you were doing." Alex said to Lewis and Drew.

"Yeah, well, that's okay. He's just an asshole anyway." Lewis responded.

"Always has, always will be." Drew added.

"Wanna head down to where they're playing?" Bobby asked.

"I'm game." Alex said.

"Uh- I think we'll wait and see who's playing before we commit." Lewis said.

"You're just afraid to get tackled." Alex joked with him.

"Yes, I am. I don't really feel like breaking anything." Lewis explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alex retorted.

"Okay guys, let's just get down to the field." Bobby said.

They all walked down to the field and they were met with many ex-football players. Alex, not very surprisingly, was the only girl there.

Someone then stood in front of the group. "That's Kevin, he used to be the head football guy, most athletic, MVP, most school spirit, you know the type." Bobby explained. Alex nodded while listening to Kevin.

"Now," Kevin started. "We have a whole bunch of people that want to play. We can do one of a few things. We want everyone to play at one time. We don't want anyone on the sidelines. So, we can break it up into four small teams and have two go at a time, or we could have two slightly large teams and make a whole bunch of positions up. So, what do you want to do?"

Pretty much everyone wanted two slightly larger teams.

"Now, the big question. Do we want to play tackle? Can our old brittle bones handle it?

Everyone screamed yes.

"All right them. Let's pick teams!" Kevin screamed back.

After everyone was picked they got on the field. Since there was more people than in a real game everyone stood wherever they felt instead of an actual position. Bobby and Alex managed to stay on the same team.

A little into the game a person that Bobby told Alex was named Jeremy, who was the quarterback for the opposite team, turned to her. "You sure you aren't going to break a nail?" He sneered.

"If I do I'll give it to you so you can remember how I kicked you ass." Alex retorted.

The next moment the ball was passed to him and he backed up to make the throw. Alex ran up and tackled him to the ground. She hopped up right away and stared down at him. "Look at that, didn't even break a nail." She told him coldly.

Everyone started to crowd around her patting her back.

Bobby walked over and looked her in the eyes. _May I?_

_Sure._ She looked at him.

_Are you sure? _He questioned.

_Yes, we are undercover; just get it over with already. _She looked at him playfully.

Bobby then walked over to her and slanted his mouth over hers. He put his hands on her hips and she put hers behind his head.

After a moment his tongue traced her lips. She opened her mouth.

It was then that they realized that half of the people there were whooping and cat calling and the others were yelling get a room.

They pulled apart slowly. _Do you want to go? _Bobby's eyes asked.

_If it's all right with you. _Alex's eyes said back.

They then took each other's hands and started to walk away.

"Do you want to do that sailing thing now?" Alex asked.

"That sounds like fun." Bobby told her.

They walked over to where the boats were.

"It's really amazing how all of this is so close to your high school." Alex commented in awe.

"Mmm… I used to walk down here a lot because it is so beautiful." Bobby told her.

When they picked out a boat someone was going to help them sail it. However, Bobby waved them off. "I know how to do it, thank you." He said politely.

They got in and Bobby true to his word was a fine sailor. He brought them to the middle of the lake. "Isn't it just wonderful here? It makes me feel at peace." Bobby commented.

"Mmm, it's lovely here." Alex said looking around.

They sat there looking around for a few minutes when Bobby chucked softly.

"What's so funny over there?" Alex questioned.

"I was just thinking of something we could do to turn a few heads." Bobby answered smoothly.

Alex put her palm to her forehead. "What has gotten into you, Bobby? All of a sudden you're very impulsive and mischievous." Alex asked.

"I don't know, away from work, relaxed, something else. Are you going to do it or not?" Bobby said quickly.

"Sure, why not." Alex shrugged.

"Feel the wind? Which way is it going?" He asked.

Alex was still for a moment. "Yea, it's blowing back to the docks."

"Exactly." Bobby said.

Alex looked confused. Very few things Bobby said to her made her do that. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Okay, if we sit here long enough it will blow us back." Bobby said.

"Yes, I understand that part, but why would we need to do that?" Alex said very close to getting annoyed.

"Well, we are a newlywed couple right?"

"Right."

"And we always want to go away to do the nasty right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if you and I just ducked down and talked or whatever, let the wind do it's job, then when we get back to the dock look really frazzled and make it look like we're just pulling up our clothes or something." Bobby suggested.

Alex thought for a moment. "Well, having fun is always good. So why not."

They both lied down on their back looking up at the sky. After a while, Alex turned to Bobby. "Do you think we're almost there, I hear voices."

Bobby peeked his head over the side of the boat to look quick. "Give it five minutes." Bobby then smiled looking like a little schoolboy.

"What are you smiling at over there?" Alex asked smiling herself.

"I was just thinking that if we "accidentally" left your bra or underwear on here that would make everything so much better." Bobby told her.

"No, no way. I am not going to strip in front of you for some stupid prank. That is where I draw the line." Alex snapped.

"Okay, okay." Bobby said holding his hands up. "We should start roughing ourselves up. They'll be able to see us soon."

Bobby untucked his shirt and undid a few of the top buttons. Alex ruffled up her hair and pinched her cheeks to make them look red.

They then heard, "Is there anyone in that sailboat?"

"I don't know, I can't see anyone."

"You stand up first. Look surprised." Bobby told Alex.

Alex then looked over the side of the boat. She saw the two men and they saw her. She made it look like she shoved someone who was lying down. She then started to pull down her shirt and smooth out her hair which was standing up in some placed. Bobby then popped up. He was tucking in his shirt and buttoning his top buttons.

They then arrived at the dock. The two men whom Bobby vaguely remembered looked like deer in headlights. They docked them without saying a word. Bobby and Alex got out of the boat quickly and said a short thanks before practically running away.

When they were finally far enough away they finally stopped and turned to each other. They were both beaming.

"Oh my God, that was so great." Alex said.

"Ahh, I know. I'm so glad I don't really remember those two." Bobby added.

Mike and Karla then strolled up. Their smiled diminished a little.

"Hey Mike, Karla." Alex said.

"Hi guys." Karla said.

"We were just wondering if you guys were going to dinner tonight." Mike asked.

"Oh." Bobby and Alex looked at each other. "Um, I don't think so. I think we're going to get room service." Bobby said putting his arm around Alex's waist.

"Okay, we'll see you later then?" Karla asked.

"Uh, yeah. Bye." Alex told them. When they walked away she turned back to Bobby. "What is with them? Why do they need to know everything that we do? Really."

"I don't know. But it is getting quite annoying." Bobby said.

"Mmm." Alex agreed. Her stomach then growled. "This thing never shuts up. I guess I could go for some dinner."

Xxx

When their food had finally arrived they sat at the small table in their room and ate in a comfortable silence.

When they were almost done with their food there was a knock at the door. "Bobby? Alex?" Karla's voice wavered through the door.

"Do they ever give up?" Alex said angrily.

"Guess not." Bobby said dryly.

The doorknob jiggled. "Shit." Alex said. She flew across the table and dragged Bobby up to her in a hard kiss. She was working on making their way over to the bed when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The door creaked open and the back of Bobby's legs hit the bed. Alex gave a little push and they both fell on top of the bed.

"Hell- Oh, sorry." Karla said quickly and slipped back out.

Alex and Bobby pulled apart. Alex was on top of Bobby. She quickly rolled off and stood up. She began pacing.

"Oh, Bobby I'm so sorry. I just couldn't-"

"Eames." Bobby tried to cut her off.

"Think of anything else to do. And I mean-"

"Eames." Bobby tried again.

"You did it too, but what I did was too much."

"Alex! You're rambling!" It's fine. I understand. I don't really care, anyway." Bobby told her.

"Okay… okay." Alex said slowing down her pacing.

"Let's get some sleep. If you want to, we can talk about this in the morning." Bobby said softly.

"Okay."

They climbed into bed. They didn't stay on the extreme ends of the bed. They eased themselves so they were just barely touching, then they fell asleep.


	8. Basketball Friends

**A/N: **Hey guys, wow, I'm sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy. Marching band has been going on, we had our first game Saturday. I had to do a whole bunch of schoolwork. And then of course school started. And that was hectic. But, you know I'll try my hardest to keep updating regularly. ) I'm so sorry for the delay.

Oh, and I have now started the next chapter, so that will be out –crosses fingers- hopefully soon.

Ah, and as always constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and reviews are always nice too.

Well, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

When Bobby and Alex awoke they were facing each other with on of their hands on the other's hip. They both woke up at the same time. They were not as upset as the previous day.

They looked at each other. "We woke each other up with our brains." Alex said groggily.

"We have the same sleeping pattern." Bobby pointed out awakening from sleep.

They both smiled a little and eased their hands off the other, however they did not get up.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Bobby asked.

Alex's expression was blank for a moment as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. When it dawned upon her, her mouth dropped open a small bit.

"Now," Bobby said firmly, "before you say _anything_, what you did was totally fine. I have absolutely no problem with anything. I did the same thing to you, so it was respectful payback. You were tired last night, and that is a perfect explanation for why you were rambling on as you did. I am correct right?" He gave her a look that said _don't even try to talk yourself out of this._

Alex was stunned. "I thought I was supposed to be the hard ass here, Goren."

"Well, I can be a hard ass sometimes too, Eames." He countered.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alex asked changing topic.

"Today is the last real day we can do whatever we want. Tonight there is a big dinner and dance. It's kind of the farewell." Bobby explained.

"That sounds like fun. So, what do you want to do?" Alex asked rolling out of bed.

"I don't know." Bobby said getting out of bed himself. "I'm up for anything."

"Me too." Alex replied.

"I say whatever we do we get out of here before Mr. and Mrs. Nosy come poking in." Bobby said with a smile.

Alex let out a short bitter laugh. "I definitely agree."

They got ready, gathered their things, and got ready to leave.

"Do you want to grab Lewis and Drew and hang out with them today?" Alex asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. We can head over to the school. God knows we'll find something to do." Bobby answered with a chuckle.

They headed down the hall to Lewis's and Drew's rooms. They somehow managed to be right next to each other.

They knocked on their doors at the same time. When they opened Bobby and Alex ushered them together.

"Hey, since we have a free day until six, you want to hand out?" Bobby asked.

"Sure." Lewis said.

"Sounds good." Drew added.

"We'll let you get ready. Meet us in the lobby in… half an hour?" Alex suggested.

"See you then." Lewis said.

"Bye." Drew commented.

"Well, what do you want to do for half an hour." Alex asked.

"You hungry? We could get some breakfast." Bobby suggested.

"Sounds good." Alex countered.

Half an hour later Alex and Bobby were fed and Lewis and Drew were ready for the day waiting in the lobby.

"So, what are we up for?" Alex asked.

"We could go to the school." Lewis suggested. They then started walking towards the school.

"God knows we'll fins something to do there." Drew said with an evil grin.

Bobby let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, yes."

Alex looked up at Bobby. "Do I want to know?" She asked.

Bobby was calming down. "Haha, uh- I don't know. It depends. Do you want to hear about the crap we did when we were in high school?'

Alex chuckled. "That depends, how bad was the stuff?"

"Some of it was horrible. We barely evaded the trouble that was awaiting us. Others were more like practical jokes." Drew explained.

"I think this is a story for when we are a little less sober." Alex said quickly.

Everyone laughed shortly. They had then reached the school. There were a few people variously scattered across the yard. The four of them found a shady spot under some trees and sat down.

"So, what to do, what to do." Lewis said to the group.

"We could people watch, see what everyone else is doing and see if we get any ideas." Bobby suggested.

"Oh, you know how much I love to people watch." Alex told him with a wink.

They sat there ins silence for a while enjoying themselves while they watched everyone else.

All of a sudden Bobby groaned. Alex, Lewis, and Drew all said "What?" And looked at the direction Bobby was staring. Lewis and Drew groaned simultaneously. Alex was still confused. She asked "What" one more time.

Bobby pried his eyes away from the people he was looking at. "That," He pointed to the large group of boys he was staring at moments ago. "Would be my old JV basketball team. They never stopped terrorizing me because I quit. Every year it just got worse and worse, and… shit… they're coming this way."

When they almost reached the group the four of them stood up to face them. They all stuck out their hands. "Good to see you all again." Bobby said.

"Paul, Brian, Dylan, Adam, Justin." Lewis said nodding to each one in turn.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the quitter and his loser friends." Adam said, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Hey." Alex said sharply. "Don't talk to them like that. They haven't done anything to you."

"Oh, and who is this feisty fin lady?" Adam asked.

He then reached over to stroke her upper arm but Bobby stepped inbetween them. "Adam, this is my wife, Alex. Alex, this is Adam, he was the captain of my JV team." Bobby introduced them.

Alex gave him a curt nod.

"Wife?" Adam said flabbergasted. "Baby, what are you doing with this loser? I can show you a good time." Adam said trying to get around Bobby.

Alex was repulsed. "For one, just because Bobby quit doesn't mean that you can torture him for the rest of his life. He had more important things to be dealing with. You can't be mean to him just because without him you only won one game by two points. And if you ever say anything like that to me again I will sue your ass for harassment. Now get away from us, now." Alex said with a look in her eyes that dared them to challenge her.

They slowly shuffled off. They boys were just gaping at Alex and how she stood up to them.

"Alex, that was amazing." Drew told her.

"Fantastic." Lewis added.

"How did you know they only won one game without me?" Bobby asked her.

Alex smiled. "I did some research. Now, how about we got back to the hotel and get ready for later tonight."

And with that they all walked back to the hotel.


	9. Getting Ready

**A/N: **Well, I was planning on writing really quick this time, but I guess that didn't work out too well, almost a week. Ah well, better than nothing right?

So, here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure. :)

Constructive criticism and reviews do make me happy.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the group reached the hotel they all disappeared to their separate rooms.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Bobby told Alex.

"Okay, that's a good idea. I was going to suggest it myself. I'm going in after you." Alex replied turning on the television.

Alex channel surfed for the fifteen minutes that Bobby was in the shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom Bobby was dressed only in a towel. Alex tried not to stare. "I figured I could get dressed out here while you're in the shower. It would save time." He said as an explanation.

"Okay." Alex said turning off the TV. "Thanks." She then went over to her suitcase and got the necessary things for getting dressed and ready in the bathroom. "See you in an hour." She told him.

Bobby then took out his suit and put it on. He made sure his hair was presentable and turned on the TV.

True to her word Alex came out of the bathroom in exactly one hour.

"Wow, you sure are punc-" The rest of Bobby's word was lost as he looked up at Alex.

She wore a black dress. It came to just above her knees. It had a v cut down the front reaching just above her breasts. The back also had a low cut v going to just below where her bra should have been. She wore black strappy heels that added three inches to her height. Her hair was very elegant. She took a piece from each side of her part and pulled it back. It eliminated some of the hair around her face, showing off more of her beauty.

She had also put on some make up. She put just a small bit of blush on her cheeks making them a pinkish color. She put on a light pink lip-gloss over her full lips. Her eyes illuminated beauty. She put a small bit of dark eye shadow on her eyelids into her eyebrow. She had put an equally as dark eyeliner on the bottom of her eye making them even more entrancing.

Bobby's mouth stood open gaping at her. She didn't notice for a moment. "You sure do clean up well." She said staring at him, her mouth slightly open as well.

"Uh- yeah, thanks. You look absolutely beautiful." He stuttered out.

She looked down at herself. And then resumed staring at him.

"Oh, well, thanks. I got his ages ago. I just never got the chance to wear it, until now, that is."

Bobby then snapped out of his staring trance. "I uh- I guess we should get going."

"Oh- yeah, sounds good." Alex said snapping out of her staring as well.

They walked out of the room and down to their car. It was getting to be dusk, so they drove to the school.

When they arrived they were ushered into the cafeteria. It was a fairly large one. It had tables and chairs accompanied by a small stage with a microphone and a bar. Adjoined to it was the gym. It was left with no furniture to dance.

They sat down at a table waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Do you want a drink?" Alex asked Bobby.

"Yeah, but that's fine, I'll go get it myself." Bobby offered.

"No, don't worry about it. I want to get myself a margarita. What do you want?"

"Uh- I'll have a whisky, if that's okay." Bobby asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be right back." Alex said walking away to the bar to get their drinks.

Bobby sat for a moment looking around at all the people coming in. He then heard a girl say his name in more of a screeching manner than talking. He then stood and turned around to see the person who had made the atrocious noise.

Standing before him was a woman he barely recognized. _Wow, whoever this is she's gotten a lot of work done… nose… boobs… stomach. Jeeze. _Bobby thought.

"Bobby Goren? Is that you? Wow you sure have gotten… nicer." She said eyeing him.

_Oh, how could I have forgotten Alanna… school slut._ Bobby thought with a sigh.

"You sure have changed, Bobby." She said putting a hand on his chest.

"Uh… thanks…?" Bobby said unsure of what to say.

"Why don't you sit, take a load off, you look like you could use it." She said pushing him forcefully into his seat.

"Hi… Alanna… how've you been?" Bobby asked trying to get her to stop touching him.

"Oh, I've been great." She said with a seductive smile. "I just divorced my third husband, it feels wonderful. Now I'm open to the world again." She said flirtatiously. "I've gotten some wonderful work done, so now I look even better than ever, ready for whatever comes my way." She said trying to tangle her legs in his.

"That's…. nice." He said trying to make her stop.

"Mhm, so, what have you been up to?" She asked not really caring about the answer.

Bobby thought _This is my only chance to talk and maybe make her stop for a moment. Where are you Alex? What happened to our telepathy?_ "Well, I went to the army for a little bit. I served in Korea, Germany, and a few other places. When I came back I went to college for four years. Now I am a journalist."

"Oh, whom do you work for?" She asked inching closer.

"I'm not really at liberty to say. I work under a penname and I can't tell anyone." He tried to explain.

"Awwe, you sure you can't tell me?" She cooed.

"No, I'm quite sure… Anyway, I then just recently got married to-" Bobby was then cut off. Alanna had then pressed her lips to Bobby's in a hard and furious kiss.

There was then a clunk on the table. Alex was back with their drinks. "Robert Goren."

Bobby pried away from Alanna. "Alex."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, I'm sorry. I'm so mean, but it seemed to fit so well to cut off there.

I'll try and get the next chapter out a little sooner. Bye!


	10. Trouble

**A/N: **Haha, I know I was so mean last chapter. However, I was nearing the length I normally write for one chapter, even if it was a little short, it was totally the perfect time to stop it. XD

But luckily for you, I had two hours with nothing to do today after school, so I wrote the next chapter!

Anyway, let's see what Alex does…

Enjoy!

* * *

Alanna looked at Alex with pure joy. She knew that she had just caused some serious trouble for Bobby, and she loved it.

Alex's face was fuming. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were like slits. "Who the hell are you?" She said angrily.

"Why, I'm Alanna. Bobby and I are old friends from school." She said trying to inch closer to Bobby again.

Bobby stood up and looked at Alex pleadingly. "She is sorrily mistaken. I think we said two words to each other in all of-"

Alex held up a hand. "Bobby, shut it. I'll handle this." She then turned back to Alanna. "Now, I will rephrase my question. Who the hell do you think you are kissing my husband?"

"Oh- I didn't know he was-" Alanna was then cut off.

Alex's voice got louder. "Don't give me that _bull_ I _heard him_ try to say that he had a wife right before you started snogging him. So, next answer?"

Alanna was at a loss for words.

"That is what I thought." Alex said coldly. "Now, get the hell away from me and my husband."

"What if-" Alanna's voice died out because of Alex's death glare.

"There are no "What ifs" Now, get the hell away."

Alanna was frozen.

"Go." With that one word Alanna was off like a rocket. Alex then turned to Bobby. "Now, I would appreciate an explanation after all that.

Bobby's mouth gaped like a fish for a moment.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"She… uh- well… she was pretty much the school slut. At first I didn't really recognize her because she's had some, ahem, major work done. But I honestly don't think we said five words to each other all of high school." Bobby explained carefully.

Alex gave him a look saying that she was thinking about what he was saying. "You're lucky I believe you. But really, I was about to arrest her on the spot for being an ass."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't. You would have blown our wonderful cover." Bobby said pulling Alex against him kissing the top of her head.

They sat back down and they were soon joined by Lewis and Drew. Shortly after Mike and Karla joined them with an inward groan from the rest of the group. A moment after dinner was served.

"So, did everyone have a fu time this weekend?" Karla asked.

Bobby and Alex looked at each other and laughed to themselves. "Yeah, we had a great time." Alex said with a smile.

Lewis and Drew nodded in agreement.

"And what about you two?" Drew asked.

"Oh, we had a lovely time." Karla answered.

"It was great to see everyone again." Mike added.

Dinner ended and Barbara went up to the stage. "Now, you can either go and dance, or you can eat dessert. They will both be here the rest of the night, so you can do both whenever you feel like it. Have fun."

They all looked at each other. "What do you guys want to do?" Lewis asked the group.

"Well, Mike and I are definitely going to go dance." And with that Karla grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him off to the dance floor.

The four still sitting breathed a sigh of relief.

"I kind of want to dance too. You up for it Alex?" Bobby asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to dance." She told him.

Lewis gave them a wink.

"You guys coming?" Alex said in retort.

"No, thanks." Drew said.

"No, I'm good right here, thanks." Lewis said spreading his arms over the backs of the chairs next to him.

"Well, we'll see you soon. Behave." Bobby said the last word sternly.

"Oh, we will." Lewis said taking a tantalizingly long drink.

Bobby and Alex gave him one more look before heading to the dance floor.

When they got to the floor and it was the middle of a fast song. They started to dance. Throughout the song they got closer. When they were almost touching the song ended and changed to a slow one. They quickly changed modes. Alex placed one hand on Bobby's shoulder and the other in his hand. Bobby placed his free hand on Alex's hip.

They moved across the dance floor elegantly, twisting and turning. Alex then wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They started to dance in slow circles.

"This is nice." Alex whispered softly.

"Yes, yes it is." Bobby said leaning down in her ear.

The song ended and they stayed together for a moment not realizing the song was over.

A faster song started and they began dancing some more. After a few songs they sat down some chairs bordering the walls for a rest. They talked for a few minutes watching their breath. They went back to the dance floor to catch a slow song.

"Do you think Lewis will be able to keep the secret?" Alex asked into Bobby's chest.

"I don't know, it depends on what he drinks." Bobby told her truthfully. "I sure hope he can. That would pretty much ruin our entire job this weekend."

"Yeah." Alex said with a sigh. "It was still fun though."

"Mmm." Bobby agreed.

The song ended and they decided to go back to the table and see if everyone had come back.

When they neared it they saw a large group of people standing by it. Lewis seemed to be in the middle. Around him were Drew, Mike, Karla, and a few other people from their high school that they used to know. Lewis seemed to be at the end of a story.

"And that's when we decided we should never do that again." Lewis finished slurring his words.

"Oh great. We didn't leave him alone for that long and he's already drunk. We better get over there." Bobby said jogging the rest of the way to the table. "Oh, would you look at what we have here. Detectives Alex and Bobby."

Everyone looked at Alex and Bobby and the back to Lewis. "What did you say Lewis?" Mike asked.

"You don't know them? Oh, sure you do!" He said with a wave of his hand. "Detective Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren of the Major Case Squad in- oh, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone was I?" He looked to Alex and Bobby, their faces a look of utter horror. "Guess not. Sorry guys." He said lamely.

"So… so, you're not a journalist or a secretary?" Karla asked.

"No, no, we're not." Alex replied glumly.

"And you're not really married either?" Mike asked.

"No, no we're not." Bobby replied just as glumly.

Mike and Karla looked at each other. "We knew it!" They practically screamed.

Alex and Bobby's faces then turned confused.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"We knew you guys weren't married, or at least newlyweds." Karla explained.

"We figured it out by your mannerisms. You two seem very awfully close, but the kissed and everything seemed just a tad bit forced, especially for people who were just married." Mike told them.

"But, we didn't hesitate or anything." Alex said.

"How did you pick up on that?" Bobby asked.

"Well, when you've been married for as long as we have…" Mike said putting his arma round Karla's waist.

"And well, you would be all over each other one moment, and then totally not, another." Karla explained.

"I see." Bobby said thinking.

"I get you." Alex said.

"But, I think that no one would have really noticed any of that if they weren't really looking for it." Karla told them.

"We kind of were." Mike said sheepishly.

"Now, if you don't mind I think that Mike has something to tell you Bobby, and I have something to tell you, Alex." Karla said.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, you have no idea how much I wanted to stop it right after _"Oh, would you look at what we have here. Detectives Alex and Bobby." _But I refrained myself. XD 


	11. Telling Each Other

**A/N:** So, thank you guys so much for all the reviews. They make me very happy. :)

So, the story is getting closer to the end. I'll probably have one or two chapters after this. And then it is fin. :(

However, I have two songfics waiting to be written. One is Criminal Intent and the other is Special Victims Unit. Both the songs are from Spring Awakening because I am tres lame. So, expect that soon. ANYWAY.

The beginning may seem a little confusing, but they are actually in two different places. They are saying pretty much the same things to both of them so I kept switching it back and forth.

/essay.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bobby was ushered by Mike into a corner of the cafeteria where no one was. Karla took Alex into the hallway, so they could be alone.

"What is this all about?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Well, we just wanted to take you to your separate corners so we could talk to each of you privately." Karla tried to explain.

"Okay, what about?" Alex questioned.

"Well, Mike and I noticed something between you two, something interesting.

Alex looked at her willing her to continue.

"Well, it's nothing big, actually, it could be, but…"

"Well, there is no easy way to say this." Mike told Bobby. "Karla and I saw how you and Alex look at each other. We think, well, we think you both are in love."

"In… in… what?" Alex said slowly.

"You heard me." Karla said. "And now that we know you're partners…"

"…It makes so much more sense. You spend all your time together, and you don't really see anyone else." Mike continued.

"But… there are regulations. We aren't _allowed_ to love each other." Bobby replied.

"Oh, I doubt it. They never follow those rules, anyway. And even if they do, I'm sure your superior officers love you so much they wouldn't care." Karla retorted.

"Well, even if they did turn a blind eye… I… Bobby doesn't love me, and even if he did he wouldn't allow himself to." Alex said slowly.

"Don't kid yourself, man. She's smitten over you. Can't you see the way she looks at you? Hasn't she done amazing things for you to show how much she cares?" Mike asked.

Alex thought for a moment about everything they've been through lately. "I guess."

"There you go. You're started to come to your senses." Mike said. "Now, do you realize that Alex loves you?"

"Yes." Bobby said quietly.

"Now, do you realize that Bobby loves you?" Karla asked.

"Yeah." Alex said looking at the floor.

"And you realize that you love her." Mike asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said with a little more confidence.

"And you realize that you love him now, right?" Karla asked.

"Yes." Alex said looking up.

"Then go and tell them."

"Okay." They both said with determination in their eyes. They both then left Karla and Mike and went off to find the other.

They met up near a table where Lewis was having another drink.

"Uh, can we go to somewhere a little more private?" Bobby asked.

"Actually I was going to ask the same thing." Alex said not really looking him in the eye.

They decided to take a walk around the school outside. They got to a gazebo in the back and decided to sit down.

They both went to go say something at the same time and both stopped. Alex gestured for Bobby to go and he started hesitantly.

"Mike said something to me that made me start to think." Bobby started.

"Same here, with Karla." Alex said quickly.

"He… uh… made me notice some things about myself." Bobby said slowly.

"So did Karla. I think we got the same speech." Alex said looking up hopefully.

"I think we did too. But now we really have to say it." Bobby told her.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

They both paused for a moment. "I love you." They said at the same time. Relief flooded both their faces.

Bobby took hold of her hands. "Alex, I have loved you for so long I don't even remember when it started. It's been so gradual, but so emotional. You have helped me so much these past few years. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you. I love you."

"Awwe, Bobby." She cupped his cheek. "I have been the same way. I don't think you understand how much you have helped me either. I would not have been able to come back to work without you. I love you so much." Alex told him.

They leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss. After a moment they heard clapping. They pulled apart slowly and looked around. Mike, Karla, Lewis, Drew and a few other people were standing a little bit away watching them. Alex and Bobby's faces instantly turned red.

"Don't worry about it guys. We just wanted to make sure you actually told each other." Mike said.

"And we wanted to witness the first real kiss between Alex Eames and Bobby Goren." Karla said smiling.

Bobby looked at Lewis and gave him a look. Alex saw this and looked at him as well.

"Lewis, I'm not sure if I should slap you or hug you." Alex told him.

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't tell you that I wasn't really drunk." Lewis said matter of factly.

"What?!" Bobby and Alex said at the same time standing up.

"Mike and Karla knew I knew something, so they asked me to tell. Besides, I've seen you together for nearly seven years. You deserve to be together." Lewis told them. Bobby wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder and Alex put her hand around Bobby's waist.

Karla let out a small squeal. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry, I'm just really happy everything worked out." She said.

Everyone profusely agreed with her.

"The party has pretty much died down inside, and I'm beat. I have to at work tomorrow. I'm going to hit the way." Drew said.

"I suppose I'd better do the same." Lewis added.

"Everyone else is headed out, so I guess we'll go too." Mike said.

"We'll let you enjoy each other's company." Karla said. They then walked off.

"I guess we should go too." Alex said.

"Back to the room?" Bobby asked.

"Let's go." Alex replied.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the semi short chapter. But it was calk full of fluffy goodness. . So, I guess that's okay. XD 


	12. Loving

**A/N: **So, hi guys. Sorry it took me a little longer to update. I saw Spring Awakening (AGAIN) and it was MATT DOYLE AS MELCHIOR. OMG SO HOT. And marching band has been pretty much ruling my life as well.

And OKAY REALLY. Who saw the new CI commercial and was as open mouthed as I was?! I was seriously almost crying with Alex.

And on a little sidebar, my school is now working from a different food distributor. And it's Maschio and every time I see the sign I think it's Masucci. XD I AM SO LAME. XD

But, anyway, back with some loving! Yay!

Enjoy.

* * *

Alex and Bobby headed back to the hotel. They both had a few drink, so they decided to walk back. Alex gently took a hold of Bobby's hand.

"This is nice." She told him. "A little extra exercise and a little more time with you." She said inching closer.

Bobby _mmm_ed in agreement.

They walked in silence. It was comfortable for the most part, however, there was a slight twinge of tension. Neither of them knew how far they were ready to go so quickly.

They finally reached the hotel and their room. Alex let go of his and slowly to get their key card. Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex engulfing her. She leaned back into his embrace while she opened the door. They walked in still tangled.

When Alex closed the door Bobby whipped her around and held her against the door, his mouth covering hers.

"Mph." Alex said registering what had happened. When her brain slowly realized what was going on she wrapped her arms around his neck brining them closer still.

Bobby's tongue traced Alex's lips. She quickly opened them for their tongues to wrestle.

Bobby then lifted her up still kissing her. Her legs went around his waist and they began to grind into each other. Bobby slowly walked over to the bed and carefully sat down never breaking the kiss.

Bobby gently leaned back brining Alex on top of him. He let his hands roam around her body stopping at her breasts. He began kneading his hands over them. One of his hands drifted down to the hem of her shirt while she was already tugging at his.

One of their cell phones promptly started to chirp. Neither of them registered it at first. After a moment they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Urgh." Alex said rolling off of Bobby trying to keep as much body contact as possible.

"Why is someone calling now?" Bobby whined. "You don't have to pick it up." He said grabbing her hand.

"We don't, but what if it's something really important." Alex contemplated.

"Well then we'll deal with it later." Bobby told her.

Alex smiled at him and picked up the offending object looking at the screen to see who it was. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Deakins. Did we not tell him we were not to be bothered with weekend?" She asked rhetorically. She then opened the phone. "Eames."

"Eames, hi." Deakins said.

"I though Bobby and I told you that we didn't want to be on call this weekend." Alex said shortly, not hiding her anger.

"You aren't. I was just wondering about something." Deakins told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you knew when he was coming home tomorrow. I would have called him, but I didn't want to ruin his good time." Alex rolled her eyes so that Bobby could see. He made a questioning face and she held up a finger. "I want to talk to you two quickly tomorrow and bring some papers." He finished.

"He said around twelve thirty, one. So, how about two o'clock at my house?" She replied.

"Sounds good. See you then." Deakins said hanging up.

Alex hung up the phone and sighed.

"What did he want?" Bobby questioned coaxing her down on the bed.

"He wants to meet up with us tomorrow and give us some papers." Alex explained.

"Sounds like fun." Bobby said reaching for her shirt.

Alex turned away slightly. "You know, now that I've thought about it, maybe we shouldn't go so far, so fast. We did only tell each other we liked each other an hour ago." Alex said trying to lighten the situation.

Bobby then rolled over and she knew he was withdrawing from her. "I would like to soon, just not tonight. I still love you." She said putting her arms around him.

"I love you too." He said rolling back over and surrounding her body with his. "Whatever pace you want to go at is fine with me. I'll wait forever if I need to." He cooed pecking her lips.

She smiled. "You won't have to wait that long."

They both closed their eyes. "Thank you." Alex said sleepily.

"For what?" Bobby asked opening an eye.

"For being so understanding."

"Well, thank you." Bobby replied.

Alex gave him a questioning look.

"For believing in me." Bobby said near sleep. They cuddled a little closer and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

xxx

Bobby awoke the following morning before Alex. He watched her sleep for a few moments. She then woke up and smiled at him. "How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes. I like watching you sleep. You are so beautiful." He said running his hand down her cheek.

"And you are very handsome." She said kissing him. "What time is it?"

"Uh- actually, I have no idea." He rolled over to check the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Wow, this is probably the latest I've slept in- as long as I can remember. Ten o'clock."

"Jeeze, it feels good. We haven't gotten any real good rest in a long time. It's always one thing or another." Alex said happily.

"We should probably get ready to head out and say goodbye." Bobby told her.

"Mmm, vacation is over. Great." Alex said sarcastically.

"I know, I know, but the real world beckons." Bobby said solemnly.

"Well, I suppose I'll go take a shower." Alex told him.

"Okay, and then I'll hop in after you." Bobby replied.

Alex took a rather long shower. After twenty-five minutes the shower turned off. Bobby expected for her to come out.

I guess she's getting dressed in there. Damn, I would have at least liked to see her in a towel. Stop thinking like that, Bobby. You know she wants to take it slow. I didn't see her bring in her clothes… all well. Bobby thought to himself.

Alex emerged a few minutes later in something that looked like she was headed to work. "It's all yours." She told him.

He muttered thanks before gathering his clothes. Should follow her lead. He told himself.

When Alex saw him grab his clothes she saddened. Damn, he's bringing his clothes in. Well, I suppose he's just following my lead. Damn, my habit. I would have loved to see him in a towel again. Alex chastised herself.

Bobby came out twenty minutes later also dressed like he was going to work.

"Well, don't we both have exciting clothes today." Alex said dryly.

"Yeah, definitely. We should probably pack and go down and say goodbye to everyone." Bobby suggested.

"Okay, let's get going." Alex countered.

By eleven thirty they were all packed. They looked around, making sure they didn't forget anything and closed the door with a quiet click.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, I know! The sexual tension is so horrendous. But I had to do it. XD

Anyway, there is only one chapter left. Saddies. But, I have two songfics coming soon. But I still need to come up with another idea for a long story. BAH.

In other news. WHO IS EXCITED AS I AM FOR SVU TONIGHT? OH JEEZE.


	13. The End

**A/N: **So, this is the last and final chapter of Beginnings. I am quite sad.

I have to come up with another idea for a long story soon. But alas, the plot bunnies seem to be hiding.

I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking your time to read this. Those of you that posted reviews thank you so much. Each and every one of them made me extremely happy. To those of you who read and didn't review, I'm glad that you liked it. And to those of you who sent anonymous reviews, thank you still.

Hope you enjoyed the ride.

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been so busy. I have barely been home this past week. But just for that, and because you guys are so awesome this chapter is like double the length of a regular chapter. I was thinking about making it two, but I decided against it. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Alex and Bobby took their suitcases down to the lobby. Everyone seemed to be commencing to say goodbye. They spotted Lewis and drew and headed over.

"Hey guys." Bobby said walking up.

Alex gave them a warm smile.

"Hey." They both said at the same time.

Bobby gave Drew a one armed hug. "Nice to see you again, man." Bobby said.

"Yeah, definitely." Drew told him. He then gave Alex a short hug. "Nice meeting you." He said with a smile.

"Yes, it was." She replied.

Bobby then turned to Lewis. "Hey man, sometime text week we need to get together and finish that car."

"Yeah, just let me know when you're free." Lewis said winking at him.

Bobby lightly punched his arm and then pulled him in for a hug. "See you soon, man."

"Try and behave." Lewis told him.

"I resent that." Alex spoke up. Lewis got a worried look on his face. However, she was smiling so he knew he wasn't in trouble.

Lewis leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again." Alex told him wrapping her arm around Bobby's waist.

"See you soon." He replied walking away.

As soon as Lewis and Drew walked away Karla and Mike came over to them.

"Hey guys." Mike said.

"Hey!" Both of them replied.

Alex unraveled herself from Bobby and gave Mike a huge hug. "Thank you so much." She then enveloped Karla in a hug. "For everything."

"Really." Bobby said shaking Mike's hand and kissing Karla's cheek.

"It was our pleasure." Karla told them.

"Really." Mike reiterated.

Karla leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear. "Don't let him get away. And nothing is ever too soon with you two."

Alex realized what she was telling her. "Thank you." She said softly.

Bobby and Mike gave them both questioning looks, but the girls waved it off like it was nothing.

"Well, I hope we see you very soon." Karla told them.

"Yes, definitely." Bobby replied.

"Thank you again." Alex said.

"Really, we enjoyed it." Mike told her.

They all turned to leave.

"Tell us when the wedding is!" Karla joked turning around.

Alex and Bobby turned around and gave an unreadable smile.

They said a few more quick goodbyes, packed the car, and they were gone by twelve.

The car ride consisted of reminiscing of what went on that weekend. IT was filled with much laughter. They listened to a little music, and all was silent.

When they were just reaching the city Alex turned to Bobby. "We have just enough time to drop your stuff off at your house. Do you want to?"

"Uh- yeah, that would probably be a good idea. It'll be easier later. And…" His voice died out.

Alex glanced a look at him willing him to continue.

"We don't want Deakins to see it at your house because you didn't go on a trip. Remember?"

"Yeah, good point." Alex commented.

They arrived at Bobby's house and he ran up quick, just to drop the suitcase off just inside the door. He jumped back in the car and they drove to Alex's house.

They found a parking spot relatively soon. When they were finally parked and unloaded they went inside.

"Here, Deakins is going to be here in about five minutes. I'm going to go put this in my room so Deakins won't see it. Can you get us some drinks please?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Bobby replied going in the kitchen.

As soon as Bobby finished pouring the drinks there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Alex told him. She jogged over to the door. Deakins was standing there with a few files in his hand.

"Hey Cap, come on in." Alex said opening the door fully.

"Here, have a seat. " She said gesturing to the couch, sitting down herself.

He took a seat and Bobby came out with three cups.

"Hey cap, do you want a drink?" He said motioning a cup towards him.

"Sure." He said receiving it.

"What's the big deal, Cap? What is so important that these files can't wait until tomorrow?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, here. One for both of you." He said handing a file to both of them. They flipped it open as he began to tell them about it. "Nothing too big, as a case. However, it's high profile. I was just hoping you could look it over tonight to be ready tomorrow. I'm sorry for pushing this on you, but the press and brass are all over me on this one." He told them.

"Uh, sure." Bobby said flipping a page.

"Should be no problem." Alex told him closing the file.

"Thanks so much, guys." Deakins said appreciatively.

"No problem." Bobby and Alex said at the same time.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"So long."

He then walked out the door.

"Well, this is great. So much for having a last night of relaxing." Alex said sighing.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Bobby told her.

"Mmm." Alex said opening the file once more.

They read over the file for a few hours. They occasionally said a word to each other, but not much, and it was always about the case.

By six o'clock Alex put the file on the coffee table and stretched. "I could go for some dinner." Alex commented. "How about you?"

"Uh, yeah. I suppose." He swiped his hand over his eyes.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"Ah, I don't really care."

"How about Frank's? They deliver." She said by way of reasoning.

"Sounds good. Italian is just what I'm in the mood more." Bobby said.

While they waited for the food to arrive they talked about many superficial things. When it arrived they are in relative silence. They finished and Bobby went straight back to the file. Alex followed suit.

After a few moments Alex sighed. Bobby seemed not to notice, so Alex put the file on the table rather loudly.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked not looking up.

Alex took his file and placed it on the coffee table next to hers. "We've been doing this for hours. This is our last day of vacation for God knows how long. Let's have," She kissed him hard and then pulled back very quickly. "A little fun."

Bobby looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought- I thought you said you-" She put her finger to his mouth.

"I know what I said. I don't care." Alex said slowly.

"But, why?"

Alex climbed up on his lap and strattled him. "Karla reminded me that nothing is too soon for us. And besides, I think seven years of a wit is long enough." She explained softly.

"But-"

She silenced him with her lips once again. "No more talking." She said breathlessly.

Bobby made a noise half way between a sigh and a moan. He slanted his lips over hers. Their mouths were open before any prodding was needed.

Bobby gently laid her back against the couch. His hands waved in and out of her fine hair before traveling lower. She had her arms at the back of his shirt. She started to gather it up when his hand slipped under the hem of hers.

Alex broke their kiss only for a moment to pull Bobby's shirt over his head. She then fingered the hairs on his chest. "So gorgeous."

Bobby's hand then made its way under her shirt once more and gently tugged it over her head. He undid her bra with one hand and slid it down her arms.

"How did you get so good at that?" She asked panting.

"Do you really want to know?" HE asked peppering kissed around her neck.

"Not… now." She said quickly.

He started trailing kisses down her torso. When he reached her pants she held up a hand.

He looked up, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Bedroom. Now." She said shortly.

"That I can do." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and started kissing her lavishly.

One hand cupped her breast and the other started to undo her pants. When they were undone he slinked down her body and started tugged them off. When they were in a heap on the floor Alex looked disappointed.

"What?" He asked climbing up next to her.

"You have way too many clothes on." She said flipping him over.

She then began her assault on his pants. She took them off quickly and threw them on the floor.

"That's better." She said giving a grin.

She kissed him up his stomach to his mouth. Both of their hands worked between them trying to take off the last article of clothing.

When they were both disposed of they laid there gazing at each other.

"You are so beautiful." Bobby said cupping Alex's cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said twirling the hair on his chest.

They began to kiss each other hard. Bobby flipped Alex over to be under him. When things got to be too much he pulled away. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." She replied kissing him.

When they had finished numerous times they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxx

The following morning they both wavered off sleep at the same time.

"Morning." Alex said smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful." Bobby replied kissing her forehead.

"That's on the menu for-" Alex stopped short. "Shit. What time is it?" She asked rolling over to gaze at the alarm clock. "Shit." She repeated. "We were supposed to be at work forty five minutes ago."

They both jumped out of bed. Alex ran a hand though her hair. "Argh. I need to shower too."

So do I. We could do it together." Bobby suggested.

Alex glared at him. "Yeah, like that would save us time.

He held up his right hand. "I promise no funny business."

Alex thought about it for a moment and then caved. "Okay."

After fifteen minutes and no funny business they finished in the shower. They went to Alex's bedroom to get dressed. As Alex started pulling her clothes out Bobby looked around.

"Uh- Alex, where's my bag of clothes?" He asked nervously.

"Oh it's right- crap. Remember? You brought it home last week to wash and change the clothes."

"Shit. What am I going to do? We have no time to go up to my house." He asked as Alex got dressed.

"I guess you'll have to wear what you wore yesterday." She said simply.

"But-"

"We don't have any time." She explained. "Besides, no one will know."

"Fine." He said pulling on his clothes.

In another five minutes they were out the door in a frantic hurry. They got to one police plaza on hour and fifteen minutes late.

They thought about coming in at different times, but they figured that they were late enough, and it didn't matter. They stepped off the elevator and tried to nonchalantly head to their desks.

They sat down and thought that they were safe. They started to get paperwork out. However, as soon as they turned on their computers, Deakins came out of his office. "Goren. Eames. My office. Now." He said in a booming voice.

They gave each other a nervous look and headed over.

When they reached the door Deakins looked up. "Have a seat and close the door.

They managed a quick glance at each other. Door closed is never a good sign.

Bobby closed the door and then had a seat with Alex. "Now, you two better have a great explanation for why you are," He looked at the clock. "An hour and fifteen minutes late.

"Well," Alex began. "We were up really late last night looking over the file that you gave us yesterday."

"So," Bobby continued. "I went home quite late. Alex had offered to pick me up this morning. So, I woke up this morning, like normal, but when I finished getting ready I started to read the file again, only I fell asleep on the couch."

"And that's where I come in." Alex stated. "When he left I crawled into bed and forgot to set the alarm. I woke up, rushed around, woke Bobby up, and we got here as fast as we could."

Deakins started at them for a moment. Then he began to laugh. "Did you guys plan that or did you make it up on the fly just now?"

Bobby and Alex faked confused looks.

"You know, I might have actually almost believed you if it wasn't for one thing." He paused dramatically. "You're wearing the same thing you wore yesterday." He told Bobby.

The two of them started blushing feverishly.

Bobby then opened his mouth to speak, but he was silenced by Deakins' hand.

"I don't want to know. Like I said, as long as it stays out of the office, it's fine."

"Thank you." Bobby and Alex said at the same time.

"Don't mention it." He said with a wave of his hand. "Now, go get that case close. I want an update in two hours."

The detectives walked out of the room. When they reached their desks they smiled at each other.

**Fin.**


End file.
